


Wildest Dreams

by Huntress13



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress13/pseuds/Huntress13
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift’s Wildest Dreams
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Wildest Dreams

**Jensen’s P.O.V**

I pretend to be happy that Jared finally found someone to be with but why did it have to Y/N. Seeing her with his ring on her finger hurts my heart. I was young and foolish I should have never let her go. Her and I met earlier on in our acting career we eventually parted ways because our careers took us in different directions.

I thought I finally got over than we had to film that movie 9 months ago the feelings came rushing back.

_ **9 months ago** _

_ **Road to You set** _

Why on earth did they sign me with a romance movie Y/N of all people.

I rub my hand along my face. Come on Jensen you can be professional about this.

Than Jen walks out of wardrobe. She looks stunning in with the casual blue dress and red lipstick. I just realize it’s the big romance scene in the movie. I am going to ice bath after this one.

We get called to set.

Maria’s Bedroom

“Jensen and Y/N get onto your marks.” Mark said.

I hear him call action.

“Ross we can finally be together now we don’t have to hide anymore. Why don’t you let your walk fully down and let me in all the way.” Maria said.

She takes a step towards me.

“ I guess you are right Maria. You are the only one for me let me show you how much I love you” I replied

I close gap between us. My body goes into autopilot doesn’t even feel like I am acting anymore.

I caress her face and push her lightly onto the bed and begin kissing her all over and pull zipper down on her dress. She removes my clothes as well.

By the end of the scene I am no longer thinking with my upstairs brain my downstairs one is in full control. It took my last ounce of control to not want to whisk her off set and do it for real. I miss the feeling of her cuddling into my side like this.

“Cut that’s a wrap great job everyone. We’ll start at 9 am tomorrow. Mark said.

It’s the night of the movies premiere I am alone and dateless as usual. Y/N and Jared are flirting and laughing away beside me.

They’ve tried to set me up on blind dates they don’t seem realize their efforts are pointless.

That big scene I mentioned earlier is playing on screen right now. I smirk at the memory. My brief moment of happiness disappears when I see Y/N looking away from the screen and cuddled into Jared’s side.

Another 30 minutes pass and the movie is finally over. Now it’s interview time with the press.

I over hear Y/N talking to the ET Canada. As soon as I overhear the word pregnant I rush out of the theatre and make my way to my car.

**Y/N P.O.V**

Out of the corner of my eye I see Jensen run out of the theatre. I quickly excuse myself and try to go after him but he has already speed away. I stand there dumbfounded. This is so unlike Jensen why the hell did he just take off like that. I make my way back to the theatre. I make a mental note to call him after the interviews.

**Jensen’s P.O.V**

I’ll remember you

Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe

Red lips and rosy cheeks

I’ll see you again even if it’s just pretend in my wildest dreams.


End file.
